


Because it's you

by pushpulldynamics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pushpulldynamics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Haruka and Rin going to the shrine together at New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/gifts).



Haru paused halfway up the stairs that led towards the shrine. From this vantage point, he could look down at his hometown and just _see_ how little change occurred during his absence. _It’s very small_ , he thought absentmindedly, rubbing his hands together to spark some warmth into them. He had forgotten to pack his gloves in his eagerness to catch the same train to Haneda airport with Rin. He regretted it now.

The cold air stung his eyes. He had to blink a couple of times to clear away the tears that formed from the pain.

“Haru?” Rin walked down a few steps to stand beside him. He glanced at Haru’s face. “What is it?”

“Nothing really.” Haru slipped his hands into his coat pockets and shivered involuntarily. It was stupidly cold.

“Like hell it's nothing. Here,” Rin said as he looped his scarf around Haru’s neck, muffling Haru’s objections with the piece of fabric. “Better?” he asked playfully, brushing his fingertips along the curve of Haru’s cheek, then sneaking them away before Haru could register the motion. The scarf was warm and it smelt like coffee.

 

"To keep us awake," Rin had said matter-of-factly as he placed a cup in front of Haru. Then, not a second later, he yawned. _What a hypocrite,_ Haru thought, staring at Rin’s mouth that was opened wide. He could see a flash of pink hiding behind his teeth that were as white as snow. Wrinkles formed at the corner of Rin's eyes when he closed them shut tight in his weariness. He opened them again, eyelashes ringed with tear droplets, and blinked at Haru lazily, smiling an equally lazy smile that Haru adored... 

 

“I’ve gotten used to the city. It’s strange coming back.”  

Haru hummed in agreement. It was strange. Indeed.

He flinched when Rin’s hand crept into his pocket.

“Oi.”

“It’s cold,” Rin offered as an excuse, grinning mischievously. His hair fell into his eyes as he tilted his head a fraction to the side, as if he was asking Haru for permission. 

They walked towards the shrine together.

 

“Maybe we should’ve contacted the others to join us?”

“Hmm…”

“But it’s too late now I suppose,” Haru murmured quickly, noticing the strange look on Rin’s face.

“Yeah. They’ll be here soon though.”

Haru lifted an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

The sun had just started to rise and the light slowly casted itself around them. It was warmer now. Haru noted how the sunlight fell on Rin’s shoulders and slowly worked its way up to encase Rin in gold. The curve of Rin's smile slipped into the shadows. 

“I wanted to be the first to wish you happy New Year. So…” Rin tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I kinda told them that we would get here by nine.”

Haru couldn’t help but snort at that and Rin grinned back at him. It was only around five in the morning.

“Hey, Haru.” Rin said softly, catching Haru’s hand and fumbling with it clumsily. “Happy new year.”

“Happy new year, Rin.”

The words tasted sweet on his tongue.

Together, they turned around to watch the first sunrise of the year.

 

They decided to wait at the bottom of the hill instead of praying and buying their fortunes. It felt strange not to have everybody there with them. Like they were breaking tradition.

Haru was sipping on some hot chocolate when Nagisa made his appearance.

“HARU-CHAN!”

Thankfully, nobody was burned by the spill.

“Hey Nagisa.” Haru smiled genuinely and placed his hand on top of Nagisa’s head, just like he had done many years ago when they were both young. “How have you been?”

Nagisa batted away his hand playfully and grinned.

“Not bad. Been busy with examinations and blah blah blah…Any way, how have _you_ been? We saw you and Rinrin on TV not too long ago!”

“We?”

Rei popped into their conversation as if he was cued.

“Haruka-senpai. I was so emotional when you won…”

“Rei, don’t cry.” He patted Rei’s back awkwardly, unsure of what to do in such a situation. He turned to Nagisa to ask for help but he was too busy climbing onto Rin’s back.

“Get off of me Nagisa!”

“Haru?”

It was a voice that he knew like the back of his hand. _Thank Iwamoge._

“Makoto.” He hadn’t meant to sound so relieved.

Makoto took one look at the general chaos and chuckled softly.

“Welcome home, Haru. Er…I guess?”

 

* 

Even to onlookers, it would have been obvious that the two boys in love.

Their attempts at being conspicuous were pitiful at best. So pitiful that their friends silently made an agreement amongst themselves to leave the two lovebirds as soon as the opportunity arose.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done since Haru seemed to be oblivious to the situation that Rin had planned for them (“why else did he call us to come at nine?” Nagisa explained in a hushed whisper behind the vending machine) even when Rei pulled the “I’d love to go on a date like this” card- to which Haru replied “why?” and Rin suddenly whacked himself on the forehead in exasperation.

Desperate, they resorted to the classic “I forgot I had to do something” ruse.

“We’ll see you at dinner!” Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully, tugging on Rei’s arm in tow. Makoto seemed to be fishing wildly for an excuse, something better than Nagisa’s excuse (heaven forbid him using that excuse--poor Rei) because it was just _awkward_ standing next to his two best friends who were head over heels with each other. Luckily, just at that moment, he received a call from home.

“Hey guys.” Makoto said brightly. Maybe too brightly. He was so relieved. “I’ve got to go pick up Ren and Ran from our cousin’s place so I guess I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Okay…” Haru said hesitantly, he looked perplexed by the sudden turn of events. Rin gave Makoto a discreet thumbs up and a smile.

 

*

They sat down on the stone steps and read over their fortunes.

After a while, Rin cleared his throat and mentioned casually, “You sure took your time,” he pointed behind them and clarified, “back when you were praying.”

He was joking, seeing as they both took their time, and, thankfully, the upturned corners of his lips gave away his amusement.

“Yeah, well…” Haru looked to the side. “I had a lot to wish for this year.”

“Oh?” Rin leaned towards Haru’s slightly flushed face. “What did you wish for?”

“Not telling you.”

“Why not?”

Haru smiled into his scarf, amused.

Rin looked at him out of the corner of his eye and waited patiently for his reply.

When it became clear that Haru wasn’t going to explain, he sighed out a long drawn “ _fine…_ ” and straightened up again.  

He wasn't expecting anything, especially not the sudden brush of fingertips against his cold cheeks, nor the soft press of warm lips against his ear, and the harsh exhale that carried the whisper of,  _you should know._

He closed his eyes.

_I should know?_

He smiled when Haru murmured, _of course._

 

 

*

*

*

_You should know because you’re a part of my future._

_You should know because you love me too._

_And_

_You should know because it’s you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Lin! 
> 
> I know it's short (sorry about that) but I hope you liked it ^-^
> 
> PS. Yes, the title is based on that line in their duet song. I couldn't resist.


End file.
